


An Alpha Marked

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, M/M, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loved to leave love-marks on his mate’s body. Dean wasn’t sure if it was just a ‘he is mine, fuck off’ sort of thing or more of a ‘you are mine and you better realize that’ type of deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha Marked

Gabriel loved to leave love-marks on his mate’s body. Dean wasn’t sure if it was just a ‘he is mine, fuck off’ sort of thing or more of a ‘you are mine and you better realize that’ type of deal. The alpha loved it though, however unconventional it was for an omega to mark an alpha. Dean would find himself sitting in his office, staring at nothing and pressing his fingers, hard, into the marks on his neck… Just to feel them sting. A reminder of the night before and sometimes a teaser of the night ahead of him. He had long since stopped doing voluntary over time, he hated being away from his mate for too long.

Besides, Gabe gets restless and bitchy when he hasn’t been laid when he’s horny. Sometimes Dean wonders if the omega is just in a constant heat.

He sighs at his desk, shifting himself in his pants, trying to hide his growing erection. He can’t even think about Gabriel without wanting him. Perhaps it would be better to just leave the hickeys alone… and not get too riled up when he still had… fuck, three and a half hours to go.


End file.
